


Waffle House

by Brokentoeiero



Category: My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Multi, We at a waffle house, crack fic?, it was good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokentoeiero/pseuds/Brokentoeiero
Summary: I was at a Waffle House at 2:00 am 2 months ago and wrote this with my fren





	Waffle House

**Author's Note:**

> Ding ding Paul blart zoë locotosh

one afternoon i was sitting in the waffle house.. the door opened and i stared to see a short goblin man walk in, he had black hair down the middle with blonde on the sides and was holding hands with a extremely pale black haired tall man

"fefernerner" he whispered to me

"paul blart maul cop" the black haired man said after him

that night, i suffered an aneurism


End file.
